The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction.
Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. For example, users demand improvements in the functionality of computing devices. Computer software and other computer products may be developed to improve various functions of computer device. Problems and errors associated with connecting to a network may hinder the functionality of a computing device. As explained above, computer networks may be used to communicate and share data between various computers connected to the networks. If a computing device is unable to establish and maintain a connection with a network, the device is unable to communicate and share data with other devices. As such, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for diagnosing a network configuration of a computing device.